Meeting Paul's family
by whipped4wheeler
Summary: Percy invites Annabeth over to meet Paul's family. They are around 15 so they haven't started dating. Percy's new cousin plays matchmaker. Percabeth.


**Meeting Paul's family,**

 **Short story about about Percy and Annabeth meeting Paul's family.**

Percy's POV

Percy heard a doorbell ring, darn it! That meant that Paul's brother, his wife and their daughter would all be here. Percy needed to calm down, Annabeth was here. Darn it! Annabeth was here, which made Percy more nervous. Sure they were kind of a thing, but still it could get awkward.

" Welcome!" Paul announced. What Percy said next would mark his first words to his step family.

" Ur.. Uhh..., Annabeth help," Percy muttered.

" Just act natural, and don't talk. You will embarrass yourself," Annabeth replied.

Percy nodded, Paul's brother had mud colored hair and green eyes, His wife had brown hair, and brown eyes, and their daughter had brown hair and hazel eyes.

" Hello Paul!" Paul's brother said in a booming voice.

" Glad to finally meet you Sally, and Percy, and who's this?" He said gesturing to Annabeth.

" Well Pierre, that is Annabeth Chase, Percy's friend, who bout the kids introduce themselves while I'll get the food," Paul said.

" Hey, I'm Tatiana," Paul's niece said.

" I'm Percy,"

" Annabeth,"

They all looked down at the floor, because it was so awkward. Percy didn't know what to do, but Paul called them to the dining table, saving Percy.

" Sally, I don't believe you've met my sister in law, Katia," Paul said turning to Pierre's wife.

" It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Katia said.

" I couldn't agree more," Sally said. The adults started making conversation, but the kids just ate their pasta in silence.

" So, how long have you two been friends?" Tatiana asked.

" Since we were twelve," Annabeth replied.

" How old are you guys then?

" Fifteen ," they said at the same time.

" Really! I'm fifteen to!" Tatiana squealed. They started talking more and all was well until Annabeth slid her hand into Percy's. It was under the table, and Percy's heart skipped a beat. When she did that, Percy's eyes seemed to focus more, and he could detail in on her face. She had scars from fighting, sun spots, and her grey eyes were striking and beautiful. What was wrong with Percy? Had he fallen harder for Annabeth than he thought. He was brought back to reality by Tatiana asking what school he went to.

" Umm... Well... Goode High?" He muttered.

" What about you Annabeth?" Tatiana asked her.

" Um.. Camp- I mean Half Blood High," Annabeth stuttered. Percy had thought she had tried again with her dad. Or maybe she missed him. Wait, what? Percy really needed to get his head out of the clouds.

" Percy, take Annabeth and Tatiana with you, and go show them around the apartment," Sally said cheerfully.

" Ok mom," ", Come on guys," Percy said.

Annabeth let go of his hand and got up. Tatiana followed.

" Um.. well this is my room, that's Paul and my moms room, that's the kitchen, there's the bathroom, there's the living room. Great we done now?" Percy asked.

" Ok Perc, why do you have to be such a Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, smirking.

" What's wrong Wise Girl? Jealous of my killer tour guide skills?" Percy answered.

" Wow nicknames? You guys are such a cute couple!" Tatiana gushed. Percy and Annabeth stared at her like she wasn't speaking English.

" Couple? No, we are just friends!" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

" Oh sorry, well if you were a couple you would be a good one. Sorry I sound like a matchmaker," Tatiana muttered. Percy shivered, Annabeth would be an awesome girl friend. A man can dream right?

Who was he kidding, Annabeth was way out of his league. Annabeth nudged him.

" Stop going into those trances its freaking me out!" Annabeth ordered.

" Umm I'm going to the bathroom, bye," Tatiana stuttered.

Percy and Annabeth awkwardly sat down on his couch. The slightest blushing creeped up Annabeth's face, and Percy noticed he was gazing at her. He looked down at the seat cushions. God why was Annabeth so darn hot? Oh my lord! He did not just think that. Hmm.. His mom always said " if you want something to happen, you better make a move,". Percy decided to do that now.

" So Annabeth doyouwanttogotothemovieswithme?" Percy blurted out.

" What?" Annabeth asked.

" Do you want to go to the movies some time?" Percy asked. Annabeth stared at him then finally spoke, " Like a date?" She asked.

" Well Ya, I mean if that's ok with you," Percy responded.

" I mean sure, totally, tell me the details later," Annabeth said. Percy felt his heart skip a million beats. Just then Tatiana walked in.

" So what did I miss?" She asked.

" Nothing!" They both said at the same time.

Tatiana turned around and smirked. Another job well done.


End file.
